Be All and End All
Starring: Butterfly Jinx Feturing: Giggles Petunia Cuddles Lammy Plot The episode starts with butterfly waking up, then she went to the bathroom to take a shower after that she left her tree house to visit jinx, as she was walking she came along petunia,giggles and lammy having a tea party, they invite her to join them and she agrees, meanwhile cuddles is seen scateboarding and waves to the four,they all wave back, jinx (who was currently riding on her bike) noticed that something flattened her tire, she goes to find a replacement,meanwhile after the tea party was finished butterfly went to jinx's mansion where she finds empty, jinx was still looking for a tire after 2 hours she still cannot find a tire, she begins to cry (which we all mean what is going to happen) a huge tornado appears out of nowhere killing several generic tree friends along the way, petunia giggles and lammy (who are still chattering) walked upon a pretty flower admiring it for a few minutes distracting them giggles gets blown away first she tried to hold on to a tree branch petunia and lammy help her, but now they are blown away too, they blow away to branches rock, generally they come accross a house then into a link fence slicing them into pieces, cuddles (who is the owner of the house opens the door only to be shocked to find giggles, petunia and lammy's corspe, until a boulder hits his face and eventually squashes him, butterfly finally found jinx, she asked if she had a spare tire,butterfly says no and jinx begins to cry again, this time a thunderstorm appears, butterfly looks at the screen( beraking the 4th wall) and screams in terror as the sreen fades to black (electrouced noise) Deaths 1.Lammy, petunia and giggles are sliced to pieces by the link fence 2. Cuddles is squashed by a boulder 3, Butterfly is electrouced by jinx's thundercloud (Debatable) Script version Butterfly: What a lovely morning Butterfly: Oh i've gotta meet jinx Butterfly: Hi guys Lammy: Hi butterfly come join us Petunia and giggles : yeah it will be fun Butterfly: Ok Cuddles: Hello (waves) The girls: Hi Meanwhile...... Jinx: (bike rings) wheeeee!! Jinx: Huh? (checks tires) Jinx: Oh no.................... Need tires need tires (after the tea party) Butterfly: Thanks you guys bye The girls: bye!!! Butterfly: Hmmmm no time to spare I need to go to jinx's house Jinx: (unable to find a tire) (crys) Lammy: Look at that flower its so pretty Giggles: OOOOO Petunia: AHHHHHHH and it smells good too Giggles:(Gets blown away) EKKKKKKK (holds on to a branch) Lammy and petunia: GIGGLES! HOLD ON Oh god omy god o my GOD (all of them gets blown away) The girls:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The girls: ouch, owe, ekkkk, OUCHIES (Sliced into pieces by the chain) Cuddles: What the (Screams!) (Hit by boulder) Butterfly: Jinx flinally Jinx: d- d- do you have a spare tire? Butterfly: I'm sorry but I don't Jinx: (starts to cry again this time louder!) ( a big big thundercloud appears above butterfly) Butterfly: OH no...............(SCREAMS!) Butterfly: EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images